Mr Right
by TheMusicIsLove254
Summary: Elena is falling for Damon,Bonnie is begging for forgiveness and Stefan is caught somewhere in the middle.Will Elena and Bonnie's frienship last, or will they call it quits. Is Elena becoming too much like Damon? What will Elena chose imortality?
1. The Kiss

**This is like my first story, so I don't know how good I'll be at this. Hope you like it!**

**This is what I think should happen next season on Vampire Diaries. And instead of Damon kissing Katherine, it was Elena.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or it's characters.**

**Elena's POV**

What have I gotten myself into, kissing Damon! What was going through my mind?

Suddenly Damon appeared in her window cutting off all thoughts going through her head.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena asked trying way too hard to sound annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just a kiss like that...we need to talk about it Elena''

"Y-yea I guess so, Damon..."

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I was about to spill all of my emotions that I have kept bottled up for so long.

"I love you, I have ever since our trip after the car crash, its just that the time we spent together really made me realize that your not just the evil Salvatore brother, you have a softer, sensitive side, and I can tell that you don't just open up to anyone. And I thank you for that."

"Wow, that's a lot for me to process'' Damon felt his muscles get tighter.

" I know but maybe you should...go home and think about what I said, and tell me what you think tomorrow."

Ok so I know it's a short chapter but the others will be a lot longer than this. Please comment and tell me what you think 


	2. Suspicion

Damon's POV:

"I love you, I have ever since our trip after the car crash, its just that the time we spent together really made me realize that your not just the evil Salvatore brother, you have a softer, sensitive side, and I can tell that you don't just open up to anyone. And I thank you for that."

"Wow, that's a lot for me to process'' I said trying not to smile

" I know but maybe you should...go home and think about what I said, and tell me what you think tomorrow."

As I drove home I thought about what I was going to say to Elena tomorrow. Wow, this is wrong on so many levels but for some reason I don't care. I don't care that she belongs to Damon and I don't care what he has to say about the relationship between Elena and I. I have wanted Elena ever since I met her, there is just something special about her, Stefan may think I do this just to make him mad, but what I feel for her is real.

"Hey, why are you just sitting in the dark?" Stefan said interrupting my blissful thoughts surrounding Elena.

"I'm a vampire, that's what I do, what's it to you anyway?" I said in a cold and harsh voice.

"Whatever, look, I'm going out with Elena tonight, oh and try not to look so lonely." He replied in the same harsh voice.

She is still going to date Stefan after our talk, or is she waiting on my response to her loving me? I don't know if telling her is the right thing to do. Stefan is my brother, I love him even though I might not show it, I wouldn't ever want to hurt him like this.

Stefan's POV:

"Hey, why are you just sitting around in the dark?"

"I'm a vampire, that's what I do, what's it to you anyway" he said giving me a weird vibe

"Whatever, look I'm going out with Elena tonight, oh and try not to look so lonely." I said, feeling bad for whatever made him feel that way.

I can't imagine what would trouble Damon like that, I mean it's Damon. . .

Suddenly the phone rang. The caller ID read "Elena"

"Hello" I answered hesitantly

"Um Stefan, I don't feel so well. . .I'm not able to go out tonight, hope you're not mad at me." She said sounding perfectly fine.

"Of course not, do you want me to come over?" I asked very concerned

"No it's ok, I'm ok." She said


	3. Danger

**Stefan's POV**

Does this have something to do with Damon? Has he been visiting Elena? No, what am I saying, she would never do that to me but Damon is something else. I can only imagine what he's been telling her, and why would she blow me off like that. I paced around for a while then went and sat across from Damon.

"What, is your hot date with Elena canceled?" He said with his usual cocky smile.

"Uh yea she doesn't feel too well."

"Oh….is she ok? It's nothing serious right?" He said sounding more worried than I've ever seen him.

And just like that, Damon disappeared. Probably off to see Elena. I'm not going to let this happen to our relationship.

**Damon POV:**

"Uh yea she's just not feeling too well" Stefan said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh is she ok?" I asked desperately.

I had to get to her, despite of what she told Stefan. Whatever is the matter I was going to check if she was "fine". And finally tell her how I feel. I was there in a flash. Once I arrived, I hopped through her window.

"Elena, I need to talk to you about……….

"No, no you don't" Stefan was suddenly blocking my path to Elena. "I'm not letting you steal Elena from me."

"I have to do this, I'm sorry." I said taking a step towards Elena.

"NO!"

At that moment Stefan came charging at me, we both went through the window and onto the front lawn. I was obviously weak, I haven't had human blood ever since I met Elena, all the while, Stefan was still on his blood craze! With one thrust, he threw me a few hundred yards into the woods. I felt myself hit up against a large tree, now feeling dizzy and disoriented.

**Elena's POV:**

What has Stefan done? Throwing Damon into the woods, what if he's hurt? I have to go find him.

"Wait, Elena…….

"No don't talk to me…..EVER!" I said in a harsh voice "You have no idea what you could have done to him!"

Why am I standing here yelling at him while Damon is hurting somewhere?

I got in my car racing find Damon, or is there a possibility I'll just find his soulless body?

I stopped the car, seeing a black figure in the woods. Is that Damon? I got out and went over to the unmoving blackness. It was him.

"Elena, I'm fine……."

"NO Damon you're not!" I said yelling at him.

What he didn't notice is that there was a gigantic piece of wood that had shredded of the tree and stabbed him right were his……heart would be and went all the way through.

"Don't worry it didn't hit my heart, I would be dead by now" He said with a smirk on his face.

I can't believe he was playing this off, I'm nervous and don't know what to do. I kind of wish I hadn't yelled at Stefan like that. I'll try to call him.

_Stefan_

And there he was.

Stefan tried to pull Damon off of the tree. I never wanted to know the details when it comes to vampires. While Stefan was working to keep Damon alive, I had one job…..keep him alive.

"Damon, look at me Damon you have to stay awake, you can't leave me now, I need you and believe it or not Stefan needs you too."

He was fighting to keep his eyes open and as long as he did, he kept his icy blue eyes on mine. Damon has been hurt so many times before but not like this, not this bad, I'm afraid that he won't make it this time.

**I thought that was a good place to stop. Please comment to say what you thought!**


	4. I can't forgive you

**Two weeks later. Damon and Elena have finally become a couple. Stefan still loves her and is fighting to get her back, but Damon isn't going to let that happen. Bonnie is still begging for forgiveness.**

Elena's POV

"You know what Bonnie, you are so full of crap, you lied about de-activating the Gilbert invention, why should I believe that you are truly sorry for what you have done? I spat at her. "The people that I care about the most could have died, Bonnie!"

"Oh so you're still juggling the Salvatore brothers." Bonnie replied in the same cold voiced I'd given to her.

"NO and that's not what we are talking about. I don't know if I will be able to forgive you. If you want us to be friends again, you are going to have to show that you can be trusted." I said in a softer tone.

"Believe me; you don't know how sorry I am."

Ugh she should be. I want to go back to the way we used to, but it's just not going to be the same, after what she did, thinking about what could've happened still sends chills down my back…

Ring ring ring.

"Hello?"

"Can you come over right now?" Damon said in a worried tone.

"Um yea sure, I'll be right over"

I wonder what's going on.

Once I let myself in, I suddenly got this weird feeling, no lights on, it was cold as hell, and what is that I smell…? Just then, Damon was at my side.

"I came right over, what's wrong?" I said anxiously

"I just wanted to see you" He said in a lovey dovey kind of tone

"WHAT! You just wanted to see me? You sounded so worried over the phone, I thought that something was wrong" I said feeling sort of stupid.

"Something was wrong; I wasn't spending every second with you."

Oh great, now I can't be angry with him because he was missing me. It's amazing how he's changed from a cynical man eating vampire to a sensitive almost non man eating vampire. I now understand how much he really does love me. I just wish that Stefan will just accept that and move on, but no, he decides that he is going to get me back no matter what. Though I can Understand, I mean I cheated on him with his older brother and just left him wondering how I feel about him. Stefan is my best friend; I know that when something is wrong I can confide in, him, best friends is all we will ever be.

"You look stressed. Why?" Damon asked

"Oh nothing just thinking"

"Well stop thinking for a while and come with me" He said in a playful tone.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Oh great the last thing I need is another surprise, I mean I completely trust Damon but his surprises aren't always….safe.


	5. The meadow

Elena's POV:

When I got out of Damon's car I soon saw what the surprise was.

"An empty field? Really?"

"What, it's beautiful plus you said that you never have a peaceful place to write in your diary, so here it is!"

"Aaaawwww thanks, how sweet of you"

I'm really surprised, he actually cares! This is going to make it even harder on Stefan...

I walked over to an oversized tree, sat against it and started writing. I could feel Damon coming to sit by me.

"So, um when's the whole you breaking up with Stefan going to happen?" Damon said

"Oh, um, I'm still trying to find the right time to tell him, maybe tomorrow after school? Now be quiet, I'm trying to write"

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've just been so caught up with Damon. He is just the sweetest, today he found a the most beautiful meadow for me to have peace and quiet. And then there's Stefan, I still love him but I'm not in love with him like I am with Damon. I'm planning to break up with him tomorrow after school; I just hope that one day he will forgive me for what I'm doing to him. I've never felt so conflicted in my entire life, but I am definitely not Katherine._

_Elena_

Later that day after I finished with my journal I went over to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon opens the door with a very flirtatious grin on his face.

"Well hello my love"

"Um, hi, is Stefan here I really need to talk to him." I said in a rush

"Yea he's in his room, why?"

"I've decided to break up with him today, the sooner I do it, the better."

"Okay, come in" Damon said in an eager tone.

I quietly walked upstairs to Stefan's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in Elena" He said in a rather surprised voice.

"Stefan, we really need to talk, it's about us….."

"Ok, talk to me" He said very concerned.

"I-I can't be with you anymore, you seem so determined to keep me out of harms way that you haven't been paying any attention to me at all, haven't you wondered where I've been the pass few days?"

"I…"

"With Damon, I'm in love with him…..

"I've been knowing that for weeks now, I was just waiting for you to tell me…It's all right I don't blame you, everything you said about me is true and I wish I can change that but I can't. I've actually found someone else."

"Who?"

"Bonnie"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, make sure you review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Bonnie

"Bonnie! Wha-when, I-…."

"Relax, Elena"

I can't relax, I just can't how could he, and Bonnie is my best friend in the whole entire world. He cannot do this to me.

"No, you can't be with Bonnie, absolutely not! She is my best friend!"

"So you can date my older brother behind my back but I can't date a friend of yours, and by the way, I didn't actually ask her out until I figured out that you were cheating on me so don't even go there Elena!"

At that moment I wanted to collapse and die, how will this affect my relationship with Bonnie? Will she spend so much time with Stefan that she wont even get to hang out with me anymore? I just can't imagine them together, for Christ sakes; she used to hate him, what happened to that?

"You know what, I have to go, I hope you and Bonnie are very happy"

I lied

I ran out of Stefan's room and raced down the stairs and ran into Damon.

"Whoa, it everything ok?"

"Yea he took it surprisingly well, he knew since a few weeks ago, and apparently he's dating Bonnie now!" I sobbed

"Bonnie….the….witch?"

"Yes Bonnie my witchy best friend"

The next day at school

I put my new sunglasses on as I slid out of Damon's lavish car. He said the sunglasses would make me look mysterious or something.

I slowly walk up to my regular group of friends, planning out my every movement.

"Hey guys," I said in a laid back tone.

"Hey…..wow Elena you look…hot!"

"Thanks Caroline. So, Bonnie, what's up with you and Stefan, and why wasn't I told? After all I am your best friend right? Or has that changed?" I said in a cold menacing tone.

"Oh, I meant to call you, I guess it just slipped my mind"

"Huh, it just slipped your mind that you were dating my boyfriend! Have you forgotten that I'm still trying to forgive you for not de-activation the Gilbert invention? I didn't expect this from Stefan and I especially didn't expect it from you. Some friend you are. You know, as a matter of fact, I'm not up to being your friend anymore, obviously you don't care about this relationship. You've let me down for the last time Bonnie" I said as I gave her a cold stare.

Before she could say anything else, I walked past Bonnie letting my shoulder violently bump into hers. I felt awesome telling her off, this was the new me, no more nice girl. In a way, I'm sort of becoming like Damon. Is that a good or bad thing?


	7. Desire

_**Before I begin I would like to thank you guys for all of the awesome comments on my story!**_

"Of course it's a bad thing Elena, trust me, the last thing you want to be is…..well me." Damon said as he put his arm around me.

"But it just felt so good to be in control for once, to really show how I felt."

"Yea that's how it starts out…..then you get obsessed with being the one on top."

I smiled and giggled a little at his choice of words.

"Come on Elena you know that is not what I meant, anyway you shouldn't be mean on purpose, at least not all .of the time." He said

Then why was he so mean all the time? What's his excuse? I mean what's so wrong about putting barriers up every once in a while? But I totally know what he's getting at….or do I? Ugh I'm so fricking confused.

I wish that every decision I make wouldn't be so damn hard. I keep trying to convince Damon that turning me would be the best solution, I mean, we are so in love with each other that one cannot live without the other and me being a vampire is the only way we can be together forever and well ever. But like always Damon insists that it's not the life he would've chosen for himself and he would never do that to me. You know, I guess that's why Damon hates Stefan so much, Damon didn't get to choose what path he wanted to take, Stefan chose it for him, but in a way Stefan did the right thing if it weren't for him, I would've never met Damon, he would be dead and I'd probably still be dating boring old Stefan having no excitement in my life what so ever. I really don't care what Damon says, I like the new mean me, and she's going to be around for a while.

"Hello… are you listening? Can you even hear me? God you do that a lot"

"Do what a lot?" I asked sounding very surprised though I knew exactly what he was talking about, I had been very distant lately; maybe it's the whole situation with Bonnie and Stefan. God they are all I think about now. I have to show Bonnie that she made the wrong decision, better yet, I'm going to make her regret ever making that decision.

"Damon, can I ask you a very serious question?"

"Yea of course you can"

"You love me right? And you want me to be happy?"

"Oh please don't start with this whole vampire thing, No I'm not going to turn you!" Damon yelled as he headed to the kitchen.

Oh yes he will, I will not stop until I am a vampire. Now where can I get vampire blood? Oh! That's right, I still had a vile of Damon's blood in my bathroom, he gave it to me after our little trip to Georgia. All I have to do is drink it and as long as it is in my system when I die, I'll become what I have been begging Damon to turn me into for months.

Once I got home, I went straight to my bathroom to look for the blood. I scrambled through my medicine cabinet, it wasn't there.

"Looking for this my love?" Damon said while holding the vile full of his blood. "First your brother and now you. What is up with you Gilberts? Why would you do this to me, and behind my back Elena?"

"Damon, I can't take getting attacked by a new vampire every week, I'm tired of not being able to defend myself and I can tell that you're tired of it too. I see it in your eyes every time that you have to save my worthless human life. I don't expect you to understand what exactly I'm going through but you can at least try" I said quietly as a tear slid down my cheek.

Damon just stood there for what seemed like forever, and then he handed the blood over to me.

"You go through with this and you lose me forever Elena" He said obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Damon, don't do this to me"

"Then this should be simple, don't kill yourself with my blood in your system, you know I love you Elena but you're seriously about to cross the line."

"I know you do and I love you too, but I have to do this…"

"Okay, then, there's nothing more to say here."

At that moment he was gone, and I wasn't sure that I was ever going to see him again. I opened the cap of the vile and downed the blood. I went down to the kitchen to get a knife, I was definitely ready to have immortality, but was it worth losing Damon?

**Ok so I hope you liked it and please comment and tell me what you thought and what you think should happen.**


	8. Love conquers all

As soon as the thought of Damon ran through my mind I immediately dropped the knife, though I knew that even if I became a vampire that he loves me way too much to leave me and I care way too much to break his heart like this. I will wait until Damon is absolutely ready to change me, because the truth is, it's his choice not mine and I was wrong for trying to make it my choice. I have never wanted to be with someone so badly that I would result in killing myself. And then there is the Bonnie problem, I still don't know what to do with her. Making her suffer without me is all I can do for now.

I went upstairs to change into something decent, I would not wait another minute to tell Damon what I have decided not to do. I'm sure he will still be mad at me for even thinking of killing myself, but then he'll be happy that I didn't go through with it.

I got into my car and drove as fast as I could to the Salvatore boarding house.

Knock, knock, knock

No answer.

Knock knock knock

Still no answer

I thought of the one place that he could possibly be. The** mead**_**ow**_._** Our**_ meadow. I'm absolutely positive that he's there.

Once I arrived, I spotted Damon sitting against the tree that usually sat against.

"Hey, we need to talk about…last night."

"NO, no we don't Elena, what's done is done and I told you what would happen if you crossed that line" He said trying not to yell

"So you're telling me that if I did kill myself you would've stopped loving me?"

"NO I didn't say…wait…..._if?" _ He questioned while he slowly got up.

"Damon, I didn't kill myself, I'm not a vampire. I couldn't do it, it wasn't worth losing you." I sobbed

"You know that I wasn't going anywhere, I was bluffing." He said with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at his words. So we stood there, our hands intertwined as our lips moved in synchronized movements. It felt like electricity was flowing from Damon's lips to mine. It was a sensation I have never felt with Stefan, in fact we never really kissed at all, he wasn't really big on PDA. But Damon was so different; no matter where we were he always wanted to show the world how much he really did love me.

I felt Damon pull away from our kiss. He studied my face like I was under inspection

"What?"

"Do you know just how magnificently beautiful you are?"

At that moment I felt my face flush with color."

"Um not really, I just think I'm, you know, average"

"You are far from average Elena"

The things that Damon do and say makes me forget that he's not human at all, but in fact an angel set to me from the heavens above. I thank God every day for creating a creature as lovely and caring as Damon Salvatore.


	9. She's back and she's pissed

*The next morning*

I woke up with an unbelievable head ache, and where am I? This unfamiliar room had dark wooden floors, lavish furniture that was a really deep red. This room was spacious and despite the darkness the room seemed pretty open and light. I sat up in the bed pulling the silky sheets over myself. I looked around in awe. It took me about five minutes to realize that Damon was standing in the doorway with an unusual grin on his handsome face.

"I'm glad you like my room" He said cockily

"Yea more like love, I've never been in your room before, I thought it would look more like a dungeon…hey, how did I get in here anyway?"

"You fell asleep on the couch during the movie we were watching so I carried you up here."

I struggled to get on my feet and out of habit I reach for my necklace…that wasn't there.

"Where's my necklace? Did you compel me last night?"

"You're my girlfriend, I have no need to compel you and I have not the slightest clue as to where your necklace is cupcake." He said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Is he lying to me? I know I had my necklace on just last night…or did I? Why can't I remember anything?

Ugh what time is it?

"Shit, I'm late for school!" I said staring at the clock as if time would wind back.

"Relax babe, no you're not, that clock is wrong. You have at least an hour." He said in a very soothing tone

Oh that's a big relief, I got up, took a shower and got dressed, I decided to where something simple today.

As we were walking to the car, a great idea popped into my head.

"Damon, what do you think about me moving in?" I said as I slid into his car.

"Hey! Are you wearing my shirt?" He said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes I am, and answer the question."

"I don't know, don't you think it would be a little awkward with Stefan and all?"

"We'll just have learn to get along" I said as if it would actually happen.

I got out of the car, preparing for another miserable day at school.

When I got to the double doors I ignored Bonnie as usual.

Today she gave me a really weird look, not that I care.

Why was he so worried about the growing tension between Stefan and I? He never seemed to car before. And why has his attitude changed so much in the last twenty four hours? I kept thinking about it through most of my classes.

When lunch rolled around I walked into the courtyard and sat down against a wall. I saw Bonnie heading my way and prepped myself for battle.

"Hey Elena!"

"Hey backstabbing bitch, do you want something from me or did you forget that I hate your guts?"

"You know I have no problem not talking to you at all." She said in a calm voice.

"And I have no problem with kicking your ass!"

"Wow Elena, we cant just work through this?"

"No we _cant_ Bonnie"

"Just listen to yourself Elena, look at what Damon has done to you, how he has changed your behavior, he really is rubbing off on you isn't he?" she said in a menacing tone

" Look, you don't know a damn thing about Damon and I." I said in a bitchy tone.

"That may be true but what I do know is that Katherine is back in Mystic falls to reclaim the Salvatore brothers and isn't happy that they _both_ love _you_." She said viciously as she got up and walked away.

This cannot be happening….reclaim them?

I decided to ditch school, I sent a text to Damon to meet me at the meadow, we seriously needed to talk.

Once he arrived I immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that Katherine is here and looking for you and Stefan? Why did I have to hear it from Bonnie and not you? Just how long has she been here?

"Calm down sweetness, I didn't tell you because I knew that you would start freaking out much like you are now. I wanted to kill Katherine myself by myself and Bonnie should've kept her damn mouth closed!"

"When are you planning to kill her?"

"I don't know but it has to be soon, everyone in Mystic falls is in danger, Katherine is the oldest and strongest vampire I know, she will kill anyone who gets in her way!"

Wow, so much to process, she's out to kill me for making the Salvatore brothers fall in love with me and forget all about her. But why come back now? Why wait a hundred something years to find them? But knowing that Damon is here to pretect me from Mystic falls' dark past makes everything feel a little better.

Before going home, I stopped at the bording house hoping to talk to Stefan.

"Hey why the long face?" I said to Stefan sitting next to him on the front steps of the house.

"It's the whole Katherine thing, I'm really worried about you lately, I might have seemed like I don't care lately but I do…"


	10. Bottled up words

**Elena POV:**

"It means a lot to me that you care, and let me just say that I was wrong for the way I treated you, I couldn't imagine what you're going through, what you're feeling." I said looking at my feet.

"Elena I get it, you fell in love with my brother, I can't blame you, you can't choose who you fall in love with, I assure you that I will be fine." He said with a gentle smile.

" I really miss talking to you Stefan"

"As I with you, miss Elena"

I finally remembered what made me fall in love with the younges Salvatore brother. His kindness. Damon is kind, but always has an alterior motive.

"You know Bonnie told me that Katherine has come back for you and Damon..." I said letting my words trail off.

"Don't let her phase you, Elena. Damon and I will take care of everything, you won't even have to see her."

"Too late Stefan, I already see her every god damn day when I look in the mirror!" I said getting angered for reasons I did not know.

"Don't get all worked up, Elena, just calm down! I know all of this is stressing you out" He said calmly.

"O-ok"

_***ring* *ring* *ring***_

I saw that the number calling me was Bonnie's number.

"Uh hello?"

"Elena, where are you?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I'm at the boarding house why?"

"Because I think I was just taking to Katherine, she was trying to pass herself off as you..."

I dropped the phone on the steps and just sat there, awstruck.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan asked urgently.

I heard Bonnie scream from the other end of the phone.

"Bonnie's in trouble!"

I shot up and got in my car and raced off realizing that I had no clue whatsoever to where Bonnie was.


End file.
